Dans cinq ans
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Cela fait cinq ans que pour Sonny, les shows sont terminés. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle vient passer une audition, elle tombe sur lui: Chad. Pourra-t-elle lui pardonner? Et lui, le veut-il vraiment ? ChadXSonny
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny with a Chance**

Disney Channel Original Series©  
Je n'ai évidement reçu aucune rémunération pour la rédaction de cette petite histoire. J'emprunte juste les personnages et le contexte inventé par Steve Marmel.

* * *

Allison Munroe n'avait jamais aimé le 20 Aout(1). C'était, selon elle, la pire journée qu'il puisse y avoir dans l'année. Pourquoi détestait-elle à ce point se jour, pourtant banal pour bien des personnes? Facile ! C'était le jour où sa mère, dans un élan d'idiotie, avait décidé de mettre un terme à huit mois de grossesse et avait « expulsée » de son bassin – et bien évidement sans au préalable lui demander son avis- une petite tête brune destiné à être une star. Et tous les ans, et pour la vingt-troisième fois, comme pour célébrer sa malchance héréditaire, elle était « convié » à quelques réunions familiales écœurantes de bonnes intentions.

Allison –Sonny pour les intimes- avait bien changé depuis ses dix-sept ans et la fin de _So Random_ ! Elle avait repris ses études à temps complet, redevenant une simple lycéenne et désormais une étudiante comme les autres. Quelques personnes avaient gardés en mémoire son rôle dans le show et l'accostaient dans la rue mais fort lui était de constater qu'avec les années, cela devenait de plus en plus rare.

Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au diable les faux semblants, les jeux de rôles et surtout –surtout ! – au diable _Mackenzie la belle vie_ et ses acteurs désormais sur grand écran ! Ne disait-on pas « pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle » ou quelque chose comme ça ? Elle gardait un souvenir amer des adieux de monsieur Chad Dylan Cooper, nouveau venu au top dix des hommes les plus beaux au monde, star incontestée et adulée par des ménagères hystériques et numéro un dans son auto-classement du pire hypocrite, gougeât et idiot au monde.

Car pour le séduisant acteur, se montrer avec une star sans lendemain était mauvais pour son image et il lui avait clairement dit, exactement cinq ans plus tôt, qu'il estimait préférable d'oublier qu'ils s'étaient « un jour fréquentés –bien qu'il y avait toujours eu un énorme fossé au niveau du talent- et ne plus jamais prendre de nouvelles » : dixit sa seigneurie classé numéro trois des célibataires les plus convoités.

Heureusement, et au grand soulagement de Sonny, elle avait gardée de bons amis de son année d'insouciance. Tawni Hart, devenue journaliste il y a peu, l'appelait une fois par semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elles se voyaient également une fois par mois, avec Nico Harris et Grady Mitchell. Zora Lancaster était également étudiante à _Harvard Theatre School_ dont Sonny venait juste d'être diplômée.

Et maintenant, place à la vie active ! Et aujourd'hui –à sa plus grande joie- elle avait une audition. C'était la troisième fois que le réalisateur l'appelait et elle savait que c'était une bonne chose. Une excellente chose même. Alors oublié les fêtes d'anniversaires et toute ses idioties. Et bonjour la chance ! Aujourd'hui, Sonny avait une chance, et elle n'allait pas la laisser partir.

Elle arriva devant un grand établissement tout d'acier. Elle se pressa vers l'accueil où une jolie femme rousse aux yeux bleus lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de lui demander d'une voix claire et parfaitement mesurée si elle pouvait l'aider. Oh, mais non, quelle idée. Elle était là pour dire bonjour…

-Oui, je voudrai savoir à quel étage se déroule les auditions pour le personnage de Clara dans _La morsure de la fièvre_, s'il vous plait.

La secrétaire, professionnelle, lui rendit un sourire digne des publicités _Colgate_ et lui indiqua le chemin. Elle osa même lui demander si elle voulait plus de renseignement.

Non mais vraiment, avait-elle l'air d'une cruche ? Elle savait encore aller dans un ascenseur et appuyer sur le bouton quatre, merci!  
Elle commença alors à attendre que l'un des six ascenseurs daigne s'ouvrir. Quand enfin le petit « _gling !_ » libérateur sonna, elle s'avança. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la cabine quand quelqu'un la bouscula, sans même faire semblant d'être désolé :

-Laissez passer ! clama-t-il, et sa voix rappela à Sonny des tonnes et des tonnes de souvenirs :

_Un regard bleu pétillant de malice_

_« Bien ! Bien ! Parfaitement bien ! Bien ! »_

_Un visage digne des dieux de l'olympe_

_« La chaise musicale ! »_

_Des cheveux blonds toujours parfaitement coiffés_

_« Je te trouverai bien un rôle dans Mackenzie la belle vie… »_

_Un corps à en damner une sainte_

_« Je viens d'apprendre que Sketches à gogo n'était pas renouvelé… »_

_Et un sourire mesquin_

_« Tu comprends, moi j'ai encore une chance dans le showbiz ! »_

-Chad Cooper… murmura-t-elle, figée.

Par tous les saints du calendrier ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'aujourd'hui -aujourd'hui bon sang !- elle croise cet abrutit à l'ego surdimensionné, à la grosse tête et aux chevilles plus qu'enflées ! Qui, là haut, avait-il décidé de lui gâcher sa joie en lui offrant un si joli anniversaire. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Et pourquoi Elle ! Bon, qu'avait-elle comme solution ? Entrer dans la cabine au risque qu'il la reconnaisse et qu'il se moque ouvertement d'elle ?

Ca ne serait pas la première fois, pensa-t-elle amèrement en se souvenant de sa première interview et de sa tentative de paix. Il avait toujours adoré la ridiculiser. Bon, elle avait souvent eu sa revanche mais elle n'oubliait pas que c'était lui qui avait eu le dernier mot. Plus jamais elle ne voulait se confronter à lui !

Elle pouvait toujours partir. Oui, c'était surement le plus censé. Elle attendrait le prochain ascenseur. Il y en avait six, nom d'une citrouille! Alors non, elle n'irait pas dans le même que ce… ce… ce pauvre type. Ce n'était pas car il était le premier à avoir posé ses lèvres contre les siennes –et contre leur volonté commune- qu'il pouvait partager le même air qu'elle !

-Excusez-moi, vous montez ? demanda une petite femme replète, qui dévorait des yeux Chad.

-Non, vous pouvez y aller, déclara-t-elle en se reculant, non sans laisser son regard s'attarder sur son id… Sur cet idiot. Pas le sien. Il n'y avait pas à mettre d'adjectif possessif, non mais !

Les choses, ensuite, se déroulèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. En une fraction de seconde, elle croisa son regard. Un demi-dixième de seconde plus tard, une étrange lumière apparue dans les yeux du type le plus convoité d'Amérique. A peine deux secondes après –alors que les portes se refermaient- elle entendit distinctement un « Sonny ! » retentir dans la cabine alors qu'elle reculait, toujours hypnotisée par son pire cauchemar. Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, bousculant les gens sans la moindre cérémonie avant que les portes d'acier ne se referment complètement, les séparant, au grand soulagement de Sonny.

* * *

1/ Je n'ai aucune indication de la date de l'anniversaire de Sonny donc j'ai choisi de mettre celle de l'actrice. Effectivement, Demi Lovato est née le 20 Aout 1992.  
J'ai préféré rendre le personnage de Sonny un peu moins joyeux que dans la série. En faite, je voulais montrer qu'elle était dégoutée de la vie artistique mais qu'elle voulait continuer car cette vie reste, paradoxalement, sa passion. J'espère que ma Sonny ne vous aura pas choquée, mais je dirais pour ma défense que vu le nombre de fanfiction sur Sonny with a Chance (c'est-à-dire aucune en français) je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'aide…  
Les commentaires sont le salaire des auteurs de fanfiction. Review ?

_Ps. Mis à jour car d'innombrables fautes s'étaient vicieusement glissées dans l'histoire sans demander mon avis._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny with a Chance**

Disney Channel Original Series©  
Je n'ai évidement reçu aucune rémunération pour la rédaction de cette petite histoire. J'emprunte juste les personnages et le contexte inventé par Steve Marmel.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper n'était pas un homme patient. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'aimait pas attendre et perdre son temps ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. C'était à la fois une de ses qualités, et un de ses plus gros défauts. Restait qu'il ne supportait pas devoir patienter pour passer une audition. Et c'était pour cela qu'il arrivait toujours à la dernière minute. Ni plus ni moins. Après tout, l'exactitude était la politesse des rois.

C'était à cause de cette manie qu'il s'était pressé vers le premier ascenseur venu, sans prendre grand soin des gens qui attendaient impatients d'entrer eux aussi dans la cabine. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si une quelconque personne oserait lui dire quelque chose. Chad était un dieu dans l'industrie du cinéma, et les autres n'étaient que des suiveurs sans importance.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était prétentieux –_quoi que !_- mais il était réaliste. Il avait grandi dans le showbiz, et sa popularité n'avait jamais cessé de s'accroitre. Il était aimé, adoré, désiré. Chaque film dans lequel il jouait été un succès inévitable. Il était beau, talentueux, riche, et il avait le pouvoir. Tous l'enviaient.

Malgré tout, il savait mieux que personne à quel point son métier était précaire. Rien ne lui assurait que dans quelques années, il ne serait pas devenu un anonyme parmi les anonymes. L'ombre de se qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il connaissait personnellement des personnes dans cette situation, et s'attachait donc à se créer un empire économique le plus vaste possible.

Il s'était attelé à la tâche dès ses dix-huit ans. Il était déjà riche à cette époque. Cinq ans plus tard, il était milliardaire. D'une poigne de fer, il gérait des actions dans quelques une des plus grandes entreprises mondiales, avait sa propre ligne de vêtements, son propre parfum, et possédait des parts importantes dans les studios américains. Entre autres, il avait quelques œuvres d'arts inestimables et des immeubles –notamment celui où il se trouvait.

C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison que Chad savait que personne n'oserait lui dire quoi que ce soit sur son « caractère prioritaire ». Tous savaient que, s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait mettre fin d'un claquement de doigts à une carrière. Où en créer une. Il l'avait déjà fait. Bref, il n'avait aucune raison de faire attention aux étrangers autour de lui.

Il s'en mordait les doigts depuis se matin.

Bien sur, personne ne lui avait posé problème. Il n'y avait même eu aucune fille stupide roucoulant bêtement en l'apercevant. Mais alors que tout allait pour le mieux dans son monde parfait, il avait entendu une voix. Une voix douce qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre n'importe où. Une voix familière. Une voix qu'il se surprenait parfois à entendre sans ses rêves.

-Non, vous pouvez y aller.

Il s'était figé. Totalement. Ses yeux avaient cherchés la propriétaire de se ténor mélodieux. Il voulait la voir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi (où peut-être l'avait-il toujours su) mais il était certain d'une chose : il voulait l'entendre parler à nouveau. Mais bien évidement, il avait été trop long pour réagir. Comme jadis, quand il était plus jeune. Les portes s'étaient fermées sur un « Sonny ».

Chad alluma distraitement une cigarette, perdu dans ses pensés.

Quand il était plus jeune, il s'était conduit comme un idiot. Plusieurs fois. En faite, il se comportait toujours comme un idiot supérieur. C'était sans le moindre doute une réaction logique à la jalousie maladive qu'il avait éprouvé dès que _So Random! _avait commencé. Bien qu'il ait joué son rôle d'acteur avec des jeunes de son âge, personne n'était vraiment attaché à quelqu'un d'autre dans leur tournage. Ils étaient tous biens trop égoïstes. Alors que, le jour même où ils avaient partagés leur studio, les membres des acteurs comiques de _So Random!_ étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Il avait détestait ça.

L'arrivé de Sonny avait tout changé. Pendant une année, il n'avait plus éprouvé une once de jalousie contre les autres comédiens. Rien. Car il avait trouvé sa rivale. Son défi à lui. Son défouloir. Elle était naïve, vivait dans un monde onirique, et l'avait transporté dés qu'il l'avait rencontré. Sans raison aucune, il lui avait fait de la place dans son monde. Puis avait tout gâché.

Cette journée là, il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Son jeu d'acteur avait été désastreux. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être quand il savait que la seule personne qu'il considérait comme son amie n'avait plus d'émission ?

Mécontent, il était allé voir le nouveau producteur. Il l'avait supplié de garder Sonny. Supplié ! Un nouveau visage dans _Mackenzie la belle vie _ne pouvait pas faire de mal ! Mais le producteur, menaçant, lui avait dit que c'était soit sa série qui continuait, soit _So Random!_ Il avait insisté sur le fait que sa propre émission était à deux doigts d'être supprimée, et lui avait claqué la porte au nez, non sans lui expliquer qu'il venait de commettre une erreur grave pour son avenir. Et Chad avait eu peur.

Alors qu'il avait tenté de se calmer, il avait croisé Sonny. Sonny, toujours souriante, toujours si douce. Et il avait eu envie de lui faire ravaler son air innocent. Il avait été blessant, lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, qu'il avait un avenir. Et était parti, la laissant stupéfaite, les yeux embrumée de larme, dans un des couloirs du studio.

Le lendemain, elle n'était plus là. Orgueilleux, il refusa de lui téléphoner pour s'excuser. Quand un an plus tard, il céda et l'appela, elle avait changé de numéro.

Trois ans plus tard, Chad avait fait de la vie du producteur un enfer, et aujourd'hui celui-ci était au chômage. Il s'en était assuré.

Certes, si Chad Dylan Cooper l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu connaitre l'adresse de Sonny. C'était évident. Il était puissant aujourd'hui. Mais que lui dire ? Comment agir ? Et pourquoi devrait-il agir ? C'était il y a cinq ans, bon sang !

En pleine réflexion, Chad souffla élégamment la fumée de sa cigarette. Il ne fumait presque jamais. Il avait pris sa première cigarette pour un film. Mais de temps en temps, si le stress le gagnait, il était apaisant de prendre un peu de nicotine.

-Bonjour monsieur Cooper, déclara soudain une voix proche de lui.

Surpris, il se retourna pour apercevoir la chevelure rousse d'une de ses secrétaires, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur son Smartphone.

-Bonjour, répondit-il sans conviction.

-C'est une journée intéressante, continua-t-elle.

Intéressante ? Oui. C'était certain. Mais il était peu probable qu'elle le pensait pour la même raison que lui. Gracieusement, il écrasa sa cigarette sur un pot prévu à cet escient. Il allait partir quand soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il demanda, plein d'espoir :

-Tu as accès aux dossiers de chaque personne venant ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise qu'il lui parle, la femme leva ses yeux bleus vers lui.

-Oui monsieur !

-Alors dis-moi pour quelle raison Allison Munroe est-elle ici?

La secrétaire pianota quelques instants sur son téléphone avant de répondre, d'une voix calme et professionnelle :

-Elle auditionne pour le personnage de Clara dans _La morsure de la fièvre._

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Chad. Il savait comment reprendre contacte avec sa chance. Pour cela, il avait lui-même une audition à passer…

* * *

Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! J'ai bien posté la suite ! Je l'ai créée en une heure en plus… Honte à moi !

Pour ma défense, j'ai initié cette histoire alors que je venais de commencer ma terminale. Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans que je suis en fac de droit (et je suis en plein partiels en plus). Bref, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire…

Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas justifiable !

J'espère quand même que vous allez aimer la suite (qui ne sera pas publié dans deux ans, promis !).

Mais surtout, merci pour vos commentaires. Sans eux, vous n'auriez pas la suite. Ils m'ont motivée d'une façon inimaginable. Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes les meilleurs.

J'attends vos critiques avec impatience.

Avec tout mon amour (si, c'est de l'amour)

Votre dévouée petite –et flemmarde- Kallen.


End file.
